


A man in a uniform

by Salty_and_OverDramatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Post S7, domestic life, they're adorable idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_and_OverDramatic/pseuds/Salty_and_OverDramatic
Summary: Shiro finds Matt's new Garrison uniform. He's determined to make Matt wear it.





	A man in a uniform

_“Matt, what is this?”_

Matt looked up from the message he had been writing Olia. After they defeated Sendak, many of the rebels had finally reunited with their families. Some settled on Earth, but others left for their home planets or other planets with similar cultures and climates. Many of Matt’s friends had decided to leave, and Olia was among them. Matt was happy they still had families to go back to, but that didn’t mean he didn’t miss them. During the years they fought together, they’d become like his second family.

 

Still- Matt didn’t regret staying on Earth. Not only was it his home planet and held a dear place in his heart, his parents and sister were there, and so was Shiro.

 

They’d grown closer after the war. Shiro and Matt spent months tiptoeing around each other, too worried to admit the feelings they shared in fear of ruining their friendship. Eventually, due to the completely unnecessary meddling of their respective siblings, they talked about it. Currently they shared an apartment and Matt was happy to call Shiro his boyfriend.

 

His relationship with Shiro may have been the best thing that happened after Matt’s return, but it was far from the only one.

 

The Garrison had promoted Matt to information’s officer after his return. He got access to all Garrison databases and spaces, and they had of course given him the uniform.

 

Which Shiro was now holding in front of his face.

 

The auburn-haired man clicked his tongue. “My uniform.” He set his writing pad down on the table. The screen went black the moment he let go of it, hiding whatever he had been writing. Hopefully it didn’t delete the message like last time. Matt didn’t want to write the whole thing again. “The Garrison gave it to me after I got back.”

 

“Why haven’t you ever worn it?”

 

Matt shrugged. “I left the uniform life to my cadet years. I’m more of a ‘rebel with a cause’ type nowadays.” He kicked his left leg up and gestured at his body dramatically. He was wearing a dark purple T-shirt that was actually Shiro’s (shut up, his boyfriend’s clothes were comfy) and black skinny jeans that clung to his legs.

 

Shiro chuckled at Matt’s dramatics. The ex-rebel couldn’t believe Shiro found his ridiculous antics endearing. The happiness always filled his stomach with butterflies, no matter how many times it happened.

 

“Could you wear it?” Shiro asked suddenly.

 

Matt was surprised by the request. He thought Shiro would have seen enough of the uniforms in his day job. Why would he want to see more when he was at home? He always changed out of his as soon as he got home. So why was he asking Matt to wear one?

 

“Why?”

 

“I think it would look good on you.” Shiro gave Matt the cutest puppy-eyed look he had ever seen. Any protests Matt might have had died on his lips. He couldn’t say no when Shiro looked at him like that. If it was possible to weaponize that look, it would be the most dangerous weapon in the world.

 

Matt wasn’t even sure if Shiro did it on purpose. He wasn’t the best at acting or being convincing, but that single look made Matt incapable of saying no to him.

 

“Okay” Matt walked over to Shiro. He pressed a kiss on the silver-eyed man’s lips, gently taking the uniform from his hands.  “I’ll wear it.”

 

Shiro’s smile alone was worth it.

 

Matt changed in their bedroom. Actually putting on the uniform brought flashbacks of his years as a cadet. The uniforms were very similar. In fact, the only difference he noticed was the sheer amount of buttons and clasps in the officer uniform. The uniform was neatly pressed with no creases or wrinkles anywhere. It wasn’t worn at the elbows or wrists, no threads were loose, and the jacket felt stiff and made that new fabric noise when Matt moved.

 

Matt felt very much out of his element.

 

He felt a bit like he was wearing a Halloween costume when he walked back to the living room. Shiro was sitting in the chair Matt had been sitting at before Shiro had brought him the uniform. Shiro had his phone out, but he was just blankly staring at the screen without touching it.

 

The silvery eyes met Matt’s as soon as he was close enough. A few seconds passed as Shiro took in Matt’s appearance. Then Shiro tore his eyes from Matt. He slapped a hand over his nose and mouth, but Matt could still see the man was blushing.

 

“Like what you see?” Matt teased, approaching Shiro slowly. He got no response.

 

Once Matt got close enough, he was struck with the realization that, yes, Shiro did like what he saw. Very much in fact.

 

“So-” Matt grinned mischievously. He stepped back into Shiro’s line of sight and leaned close to his face. “You like a man in a uniform, huh?”

 

Shiro blushed even brighter.

 

Matt was definitely going to keep the uniform for later.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this was a disaster. I hope you guys like it tho XD


End file.
